


Scare Tactics

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Scare Tactics

Sasuke yawned, stretching his arms and cracking his neck as he trotted down the stairs of the Academy one Monday morning. He was a little bit early, as usual, and the lights in the art hall were still off. Perhaps one of his classmates would get a little surprise this morning.

The metal key chains on his bag jingled somewhat merrily, a stark contrast to his mood as he turned and strode down into the dark hall. He sighed, half-wishing he was still at home in bed. Why did school have to start so early?

He quietly stepped behind the lockers, occasionally peeking out to see if anyone was coming. Not yet. 

Then he heard footsteps. Slow and plodding, like those of a very tired teenager. Perfect. Whoever it was was even looking at their phone instead of where they were going. He could tell from the glow of a screen.

"Good morning," he said as they approached, keeping his voice calm, yet friendly.

"Whoa dude what the-- Sasuke? Is that you?" 

Oops. It seemed that he had unintentionally scared his boyfriend.

"What the hell, man? Not cool!"

"Naruto? Ah, you're here early..." 

"Yeah, because I wanted to hang out with my bae. But apparently you'd rather not," Naruto growled, crossing his arms with an indignant huff.

"I didn't know it was you, okay? If I had, I would have invited you to join me so that we could scare someone together."

Naruto's face softened at that, but his arms remained crossed as he glanced toward the dark-haired young man. He seemed to be pondering this, perhaps trying to decide if this little argument was worth his time. "Oh really?"

"Really. And I think I hear someone coming, so if you want to hide, how's your chance," Sasuke whispered, keeping his voice low so that whoever was approaching wouldn't hear them.

"Aw, yes," Naruto whispered back, ducking behind his boyfriend with a smirk. "Mm, you smell nice today."

Sasuke was grateful for the darkness that hid his reddening cheeks as Naruto set down his bag and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the worn black leather of the jacket he had borrowed from Itachi. It was comfortable, it kept him warm, and it reminded him of his brother, who was away at college. And, of course, it looked pretty cool. Or, at least, Sasuke thought it did. The 'nice smell' Naruto had pointed out was the cologne he almost never wore, but for some reason, he had decided that today was one of those days when he would.

"Shh," he hissed, hearing the clicking of high heels on tile floors getting closer and closer.

"GOOD MORNING!" they chorused, eliciting a squeak from their unsuspecting target.

"Eep!" she shrieked, stepping back in surprise and nearly dropping her chai latte. "Oh, you two are horrible! Sasuke, I thought at least you were above this!"

It was their childhood friend-nemesis, Sakura.

"Nailed it," Naruto mumbled into the back of Sasuke's coat.

"Sorry, Sakura. If it makes you feel any better, I managed to scare Naruto, too," Sasuke apologized, blinking as the lights were turned on suddenly.

"So it was you who started this! Ugh, boys..."

"Sorry, not sorry."

"Oh, you two. If you weren't so cute together, I'd punch you both where it hurts," Sakura declared, taking a sip from her styrofoam coffee cup.

"You can punch Naruto all you want."

"Hey!"


End file.
